Vampiro
thumb|250px|Uma dos muitos vampiros: Lexi. Vampiros é uma criatura sobrenatural morto-vivo que precisa de alimentar de sangue para sobreviver; caso contrário, ele se desidratará e mumificará. Eles são descritos como um predador, entretanto, alguns vampiros não ferem coisas vidas e integram-se na sociedade para viver vidas normais, mesmo que sejam imortais. Descrição Fraquezas thumb|180px|Katherine é queimada por um elixir de verbena Verbena - Quando ingerida, verbena faz um vampiro ficar severamente fraco e febril, como mostrado quando Stefan foi capaz de envenenar Damon o tempo suficiente para prendê-lo no porão da Pensão dos Salvatore. Se consumida diretamente (por exemplo através dos alimentos ou bebidas), ou indiretamente (por exemplo, alimentando-se de um ser humano que tenha ingerido verbena), os efeitos são os mesmos. Além disso, verbena serve como uma proteção contra "compulsão" de um vampiro, como demonstrado por Elena sendo protegida de Damon por seu colar e por Caroline e Zach que tinham ingerido verbena também. Alaric também está protegido contra a compulsão de Damon, escondendo verbena em seu punho. A verbena também pode queimar os vampiros quando exposta sobre a pele. Parece que vampiros mais velhos são mais resistentes a verbena como mostrado quando Lexi jogou dois policiais com força depois de ser injetada de verbena. Os vampiros também podem desenvolver uma imunidade a verbena através do mitridatismo (um método de ingestão de venenos e etc para construir resistências a eles), como testemunhado por Katherine quando mostrou a Stefan que a verbena era inútil contra ela como ela a bebeu desde 1864. Dispositivo - Este dispositivo, vai sair um som agudo que os vampiros são capazes de ouvir e são imobilizados por ele. Stefan descreveu "como agulhas sendo inseridas na minha cabeça". thumb|180px|Damon fica queimado quando Stefan esconde seu anel. Luz do Sol - Ambos Stefan e Damon estão em posse de anéis contendo lápis-lazúli que os protegem dos efeitos nocivos do sol. No entanto, sem um anel de luz solar vai queimar um vampiro em contato. Durante a prisão de Damon, Stefan o privou de seu anel, assim, quando mais tarde ele tenta atacar Caroline e é executado em um raio de sol, ele fica com queimaduras faciais desagradáveis após a exposição de cerca de 3 segundos. Segundo a lenda, os vampiros usam esses anéis para andar na luz do dia há muitos séculos atrás, mas a luz do sol fatal foi feita por um xamã asteca. thumb|180px|Lexi depois de ser estacada por Damon com uma estaca de madeira Madeira - A estaca de madeira através do coração de um vampiro pode resultar em morte, sobre a qual o corpo do vampiro irá ficar seco e aparentemente morto. Na verdade, a madeira penetrando corpo de um vampiro, em geral, parece ser perigoso, e muito doloroso. A Xerife informa a Logan Fell que atirando no vampiro que está aterrorizando a cidade com balas de madeira vai enfraquecê-lo o suficiente para Logan fazer a parte dele. Quando Logan atira no peito de Stefan com uma bala de madeira, Stefan cai no chão com dor e aparece imobilizado até Damon vir em seu auxílio e remover a bala. Além disso, Noah está visivelmente com dores e aparentemente imobilizado quando Stefan o tortura com uma estaca no peito. Ele também parece incomodado quando Elena o apunhala com um lápis. Damon parece bastante impotente quando Bonnie (possuída por Emily) o empala em um galho de árvore usando telecinese. Fogo - Tem sido sugerido que Damon e Stefan acreditam Katherine foi morta há muitos anos atrás quando ela estava presa em uma igreja. Também, Stefan matou Ben usando um lança-chamas em Fool Me Once. Decapitação - Damon ameaça para concluir Logan, afirmando que ele poderia ter sua cabeça logo depois com um ferro de pneu. Isto sugeriria que a decapitação é fatal para os vampiros, embora ainda não foi totalmente confirmada. Mordida de lobisomem - A mordida de um lobisomem é fatal para um vampiro. Este foi o primeiro já mencionado em Bad Moon Rising. Foi confirmado no próximo episódio. Ben.png|Ben é morto por Stefan com um lança-chamas. BalasdeMadeira.png|Balas de madeira são uma grande arma contra os vampiros. Mitos Alho - Alho é mostrado por ter qualquer efeito sobre vampiros que seja, como testemunhado pelos cozinheiros quando Stefan come alho com Elena, afirmando que ele "adora comer alho". É possível que o mito era originalmente sobre verbena, mas mudaram para o alho, porque era uma erva mais comum. Artefactos religiosos - Stefan informa a Elena que artefatos religiosos não têm efeito sobre vampiros, descrevendo água benta como "potável" e crucifixos como "decorativo". Reflexões - Em muitas ocasiões, Stefan e Damon são vistos tendo reflexos. Prata - Algumas histórias, tanto contemporâneas quanto do folclore, sugere que prata seja prejudicial para os vampiros; no presente, o que não parece ser o caso aqui (até agora), como mostrado pelos anéis dos irmãos Salvatore, e a manipulação de Stefan de jóias de prata e outros. Pratas são usadas como armas (balas ou seja, lâminas, etc) também é inofensivo, permanece desconhecida. História Criação Poderes e Habilidades Super-Força - Vampiros são muito mais fortes que os humanos, como visto pela capacidade de Damon para jogar Stefan violentamente contra uma porta de garagem a vários metros de distância. Stefan joga futebol fazendo Tyler tropeçar. Damon quebra uma fechadura para entrar em um armazém onde Logan foi se refugiar dos raios mortais do sol. Carolina quebra um par de garrafas jogando um anel sem nenhum esforço. Katherine jogou Stefan para longe como uma boneca de pano e deixou claro que ela poderia destruí-lo com pouco ou nenhum esforço. Super-Velocidade - Eles podem se mover muito rapidamente, muito mais rápido que um ser humano pode. Stefan é capaz de atravessar o corredor para o quarto de Vicki Donovan no hospital em grande velocidade, e vai até o telhado de uma loja em um piscar de olhos. Ele exibe essa habilidade novamente quando ele corre em seu quarto para pegar uma faca de papel para jogar em Damon. Damon usa a velocidade de vampiro quando ele estava dançando com Vicki dentro da Pensão Salvatore. Vicki depois usa-la, pouco depois de ter sido transformado em uma vampira foge da mesma casa. [[Arquivo:Pearl.png|thumb|228px|Pearl está correndo para escapar em Children of the Damned usando a velocidade de vampiro.]] Sentidos Sobre-Humanos - Eles têm audição extremamente sensível e podem ouvir conversas que um ser humano normal não pode. Stefan ouviu uma conversa sobre ele a partir de vários metros de distância e vampiros são capazes de ouvir na frequência aguda. Vampiros também têm um sentido muito apurado de cheiro, como demonstrado pela capacidade de Stefan reconhecer que Elena havia machucado-se pelo cheiro de sangue. Vampiros tem uma visão muito nítida e visão noturna, sendo capazes de ver na escuridão total. Cura Acelerada - Eles podem curar excepcionalmente rápido. É possível que esta cura acelerada também conceda ao vampiro um limiar de dor muito elevado. Após a mão de Stefan ser cortada acidentalmente aberta por Jeremy Gilbert, cura em questão de segundos. Stefan também realinha o dedo depois de ter se deslocado em um jogo de futebol sem muita dor. Quando Stefan apunhala Damon com uma faca de papel, Damon aparece afetado, mais preocupado com os danos causados a sua camiseta que rasgou do que com seu corpo. No entanto, convém notar que, quando Damon, em seguida, esfaqueou Stefan com a mesma faca na retaliação, Stefan ficou de joelhos com a dor e levou cerca de 10 segundos para se recuperar. Isto sugere que a dieta de um vampiro, ou pelo menos apetite, desempenha um papel na eficácia dessa habilidade. Os olhos de Damon arranharam e eles foram instantaneamente regenerados. thumb|180px|Isobel usa o controle de mente em Alaric. Manipulação Mental - vampiros têm a habilidade de controlar a mentes, entrar nos sonhos das pessoas, prender em uma espécie de transe e altera ou apaga suas memórias. Damon refere-se a essa capacidade como "compulsão". Damon também mostrou que essa habilidade pode ser usada para controlar as mentes dos animais, como ele demonstra pela primeira vez usando um corvo para assustar e seguir Elena, e novamente quando ele convoca o corvo para alimentar-se após ficar preso no porão da Pensão Salvatore. A capacidade de um vampiro de brincar com a mente de um ser humano pode ser impedida com verbena, como mostrado quando Damon não para forçar Elena a beijá-lo após Stefan dar a ela um colar contendo verbena. Os vampiros podem criar sonhos em humanos e vampiros que não estão em uma dieta de sangue humano. Imortalidade - Os vampiros são quase indestrutível. Um vampiro deixa de envelhecer, uma vez voltou-se, como evidenciado a partir de Stefan, Damon e Lexi. Lexi se tinha mais de 350 anos na sua morte, mas parecia uma adolescente. Após a sua transformação eles se tornam imunes a todas as doenças e enfermidades. No entanto, eles ainda podem ser envenenados com verbena, o que provoca fraqueza severa e uma febre aparente. Embora os vampiros não possam ser mortos pela maioria dos métodos convencionais, a luz solar direta, fogo ou uma estaca de madeira através do coração será suficiente. Durabilidade - Quando Tyler soca Stefan no estômago, não há nenhuma reação de Stefan. Caroline ataca Damon com uma lâmpada, Damon não é afetado, sugerindo algum tipo de durabilidade. Além disso, Lexi foi baleada várias vezes com balas convencionais, e parecia completamente afetada por elas, com exceção de um momento de recuo de cada pressão. Características Físicas e Psicológicas Vampiros parecem ser seres humanos normais para a maior parte. No entanto, eles passarão por uma transformação facial quando se alimentam de sangue, cheiram ou experimentarm emoções particularmente forte. Esta transformação inclui uma tez pálida, o sangue correndo por seus olhos com pequenas veias salientes ao redor da área, e seus dentes caninos alongando para tornar-se presas. thumb|180px|A Vampira Katherine Os vampiros são por padrão mais frios do que os humanos. No entanto, essa falta/baixa temperatura corporal pode ser mascarado por consumir cafeína. Outra característica do vampirismo são emoções reforçadas; o que quer que uma pessoa estava sentindo antes da mudança é amplificado e pode ser difícil de manusear. Stefan explica para Elena que o uso de drogas e a personalidade aditiva de Vicki teria um impacto em como ela vai sair como uma vampira. Além disso, um vampiro parece ser protetor para a pessoa que os transformou, como evidenciado pela angústia e raiva de Vicki quando Tyler tentou prejudicar Damon. Vampiros desfrutam brincando com suas vítimas antes de morder e beber seu sangue. Stefan explica que a caça é muitas vezes mais agradável para os vampiros do que a alimentação real. Vampiros são excelentes caçadores e podem permanecer completamente invisíveis por suas vítimas a despeito de qualquer constrições. Como é visto com Katherine em The Return como ela vagueia sobre a casa de Elena assistindo Elena de perto e, ao mesmo tempo, ela permanece completamente invisível e desaparece num piscar de olhos. thumb|228px|Katherine vê Elena e permanece invisível Vampiros podem suprimir sua sede de sangue a um grau de consumir álcool. Damon também informa Alaric no episódio Isobel, que os vampiros têm a habilidade de desligar a sua humanidade. Damon se refere a isso como sendo um "interruptor" que os vampiros podem desligar, ele menciona que o caminho mais fácil é ir com o instinto herdado de matar sem remorsos. Isobel, Katherine, e ele próprio são anotadas por ter escolhido este caminho, enquanto Stefan escolhe ir contra seus instintos e viver sem tirar a vida humana. Um vampiro pode de uma maneira temporariamente conceder um ser humano a sua capacidade regenerativa; após o ataque letal Damon sobre Bonnie, Stefan a alimentou com algumas gotas de seu sangue, curou a sua ferida aberta no pescoço em segundos, impedindo-a de sangrar até a morte. A maioria dos novos vampiros transformados ficam totalmente cegos com seus novos poderes. Isto os leva a ter um sentido exagerado de poder, orgulhosamente festejando sua imortalidade e arrogância, que nada poderia detê-los. Esse sentimento desmedido de poder muitas vezes os mata por ambos os vampiros mais velhos e mortais que subestimaram seriamente como Ben e Logan. É interessante notar que muitos vampiros vistos tem um apreciador de casacos de couro. Caroline não os usou em sua vida humana, mas depois de ter sido transformada, ela foi vista vestindo, então muitas vezes. Entrando em uma Casa Um vampiro deve ser convidado para uma casa privada de propriedade, apartamento, ou qualquer outro local de proprietário permanente vivo. Se eles tentam entrar, eles batem uma barreira e não podem entrar. A única maneira de entrar é para uma das pessoas que vivem lá pessoalmente para convidá-los, como um visitante convidar um e não funciona. Se vampiros podem, contudo, entrar locais públicos, como motéis, escolas, restaurantes, etc. Um vampiro também deve ser convidado em sua própria casa como pode ser visto com Vicki Donovan. Se o proprietário for morto, qualquer vampiro é permitido entrar. Convidados * Casa dos Gilbert - Stefan foi convidado no Pilot, onde ele e Elena conversaram. Damon tem seu convite quando ele veio com Caroline para a casa dela. Noah foi mais tarde convidado a entrar posando de entregador de pizza, mas agora ele está morto. Anna, que agora está morta, também foi convidada por Jeremy. Katherine, fingindo ser Elena, foi convidada a entrar por Jenna depois de ter sido pega beijando Damon. * Casa dos Donovan - Vicki, uma vampira morta, foi convidada a entrar por Matt logo depois que ela se tornou uma vampira. Stefan, Damon, ou qualquer outro vampiro não foram convidados para sua casa. * Pensão Salvatore - Não é necessário convidar um vampiro, porque o proprietário, Zach Salvatore foi assassinado. * Casa de Sheila - A entrada de Stefan foi recusada por Sheila Bennett, mas mais tarde foi concedido depois de ele ter salvo sua neta, Bonnie. * Mansão dos Lockwood - Stefan e Damon foram ambos convidados para a Amostra de Patrimônio do Dia dos Fundadores. Katherine também foi convidada por Tyler quando ela estava fingindo ser Elena no funeral de Richard Lockwood. Tornando-se um Vampiro Para que um ser humano se torne um vampiro, ele/ela deve primeiro consumir o sangue de um vampiro e depois morrer dentro de 24 horas de consumo, enquanto o sangue de vampiro ainda está em seu sistema. Parece que a natureza da morte, o mortal é irrelevante; Damon e Stefan morrram ao serem baleados por seu pai, e Vicki Donovan morreu quando Damon quebrou o seu pescoço. Seja ou não um vampiro é necessário se alimentar do ser humano nesta fase inicial não é especificado. Após a morte mortal, um período de tempo decorrido antes da pessoa morta acordar, embora ele/ela ainda não é um vampiro, mas ele/ela ainda está em um período de transição. Como testemunhado com Vicki Donovan, acordando nesta fase de transição deixa uma pessoa desorientada e faminta, também a pessoa tem algumas das habilidades dos vampiros, como a resistência aumentada, como testemunhado por Stefan quando ele jogou seu pai em toda a sala, quando ainda não era um vampiro. Além disso, Vicki se queixou de dor na sua mandíbula e as gengivas (presumivelmente o alongamento dos caninos à presas). Stefan explica a Vicki que, a fim de completar a transição de humana para vampira, ela deve escolher se alimentar de sangue humano; a alternativa é simplesmente recusar-se a alimentação, resultando em insuficiência corporal rápida, e finalmente a morte. Damon se refere ao processo de transição como um "calvário". Veja Também * Lista de Vampiros Categoria:Personagens de Vampire Diaries Categoria:Vampiros Categoria:Sobrenatural